


Talk

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Stoic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Talk

You weren’t stupid. You knew that this Sam wasn’t your Sam. He shared your bed, his lips met yours, he looked like him…but he was was soulless. Dean warned you. He warned you about getting hurt, he didn’t want to see that happen.

However, you didn’t listen. You still warmed Sam’s bed, you still loved him. Even watching him flirt with other women. You told yourself that once he got his soul back, you’d have your Sam back. You just had to power through it. You just had to make it to the finish line.

Licking your lips, you moved from the motel bathroom, and looked at Sam. “Can we talk?” You asked quietly.

He barely looked over to you as he dressed. “Talk.”

“It’s important.”

“Than stop beating around it and tell me what you want to talk about.” He finally turned, rolling up his sleeves.

You took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant, Sam.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “So?”

“It’s _yours_!” You pointed out.

“I’m not sure what you want from me.” He put his hands on his hips. “Do whatever you want. I don’t care.” Sam grabbed his phone and coat, walking towards the door. Your eyes were staring in one place, you were frozen. “And you should probably share with Dean tonight. Unless you feeling like joining me and whatever skank I bring back?”


End file.
